


Distressed Damsels

by she_wolfe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Ciel is only mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Oneshot, Suggestive Themes, but not really, emotionally conflicted lesbian moment, kind of, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_wolfe/pseuds/she_wolfe
Summary: You're beloved Elizabeth vents her anxieties to you, how she is uncertain of her fiance, and you soothe her the best you can.(Female Reader)~(One-Shot)~NOTE: I originally published this on Quotev but I decided to upload it here too.
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Distressed Damsels

The sun shone through pale curtains, the room was lit with a pale ghostly glow, as if being bathed in the silver moonlight. Two maidens sat upon a large bed, the silk sheets shimmering as they made themselves comfortable. The blonde maiden rested her head on the other maiden's lap, as the other (h/c) girl stroked her friend's sunny yellow locks soothingly.

"I worry about him -- Ciel I mean -- he seems so distant... so... solitary.." the blonde haired girl spoke softly, almost a whisper, as if she was embarrassed to say these thoughts out loud. "He never really seeks me out, never visits me or my family, never writes letters to ask how I've been... I try to make him happy (y/n), I really do try, but he never genuinely pleased with anything anymore." her bright green eyes glittered with tears that threatened to spill, but she kept them in, unwilling to shed tears over something that might be nothing.

You sighed as you listened to your beloved Lizzie's words, the sigh was mixed with pity and frustration, pity because you knew the lengths Lizzie would go to if it meant making someone happy, she was a ray of sunshine and you loved her greatly, you also knew how important her fiance meant to her, how much she loved him and wanted him to smile.

Frustration because you didn't understand how anyone could possibly brush off Lizzie's attempts at cheering them up so casually, hadn't this fiance considered Lizzie's feelings? Everything she did was in effort to bring him joy. You never met Lord Phantomhive yourself, but from what Lizzie told you he seemed like a cold, depressed, serious lad. Lizzie also told you that Ciel was really cute but you aren't sure what she means by that.

Your fingers twirled the golden locks of hair, teasing out knots and pushing back any stray hair. "Isn't he the head of that toy company? Even if he is a Lord, he is still very young, it must take a lot out of him, having to manage a whole company by himself, he must work day and night to keep up with everything... and isn't he also still being educated?" Lizzie nodded "That's an awful lot of work for a young bloke to handle! If I were him I'd be right tired... Maybe what he needs is a good nights sleep?" you murmured smoothly. Lizzie seemed to perk up, you could almost feel the gears in her mind turning, she'd find a way to make Phantomhive happy somehow, you were sure of it.

You loved that about Lizzie. She'd never give up on something she believes in, she sticks to her beliefs and does so fiercely. That unwavering determination attracted you to her like a moth to an open flame, even holding her now felt like too little. You adored her so, but she had her fiance... You brushed a lock of hair that had fallen over her sweet face... Did Phantomhive hold her like this? Did he play with Lizzie's silky hair like you did? Did this Lord love Elizabeth as much as you did?

Lizzie noticed you stopped twirling her hair between your fingers, she rather enjoyed it when you played with it so she was somewhat disappointed, she looked up at your face and was alarmed to see your usual laid back grin was replaced with a darkened frown. Something was weighing on your mind, it upset her to see you so bothered, and she wanted to help you just as you had helped her so many times before. "(y/n)?" You jumped slightly as you heard your name. "Something is troubling you too?" Lizzie asked with genuine concern in her bright eyes, your breathing slowed down.

The young Lady moved to sit next to you, she pulled your head down to her shoulder gently, stroking your hair soothingly just as you did to her "You can talk to me too, you know?" "Her voice is so sweet..." "You've always been there when I needed you, and I want to be there when you need me." "Her touch is so gentle and soft..." "I want you to be happy, (y/n)..." "God, I love her so much."

Elizabeth gasped as she was pushed into her soft bed, her dress lay above her knees, she'd move to cover herself but found that her attention was fixed on you. Your hands held the sides of her face gently, your face was dusted with shades of rose. You loved this girl so much, your only desire was to make her happy for the rest of your days. Your (e/c) eyes bore into her emerald, searching desperately for any sign of the reciprocated adoration that you felt so strongly.

You were shaking, what if this was all a mistake, what if she screamed for her parents? What if she never wanted to see you again? Too lost in your own thoughts you hadn't noticed that Lizzie placed her hands atop your own, her thumb gently rubbing the side of your hand.

"(y/n)... It's okay." she spoke in a hushed tone.

At her voice you snapped back to reality.

"L-Lizzie...?"

"We are okay." she murmured warmly before lifting her head up to kiss you.

Heat rushed to your face, feelings of want and affection overcoming your senses, Lizzie's lips moved against your own so softly, you were both inexperienced and so you both were a bit sloppy, but that didn't matter to either of you. You wrapped your arms around her waist, fingers curling in euphoria. Lizzie deepened the kiss, tracing her dainty fingers over your collar bone. This sent shivers up your spine and you pushed into the girl more. Lizzie was never a pushover, she moved herself to loom over you, she'd gently let you lay down on the silk sheets, her senses were tingling with excitement and nervousness.

Both of you were flustered and unsure of what to do, but the lack of contact with Lizzie had left you wanting to cling to the girl, wanting to just hold her and inhale her scent.

Lizzie looked down at the (h/c) Lady that laid below her... That glimmer of need was so easy to see within her (e/c) eyes... and Lizzie knew that (y/n) could see her own glimmer from her own green eyes.

Swiftly moving your face towards Lizzie's, you caught her off guard and as she gasped, you slipped your tongue into Elizabeth's mouth, she golden locked girl was shocked, but melted into your embrace in time. The sheer desire that you both felt was suffocating. You both needed each other. Nothing else in the world mattered right now. Only you and Lizzie.

Breathing hard and fast, you'd only break away from Lizzie so you could both catch your breath, the room felt hotter than before but the room still shone with the silvery pale light, your kisses were sloppy and needy, your hands pulled at the skirt of her dress. Lizzie's own hands had reached behind your back and slipped under the fabric of your dress, she begun tugging at the strings that bound your corset. As each knot came undone, she felt your corset grow looser and felt your breathing grow heavier. Pulling on each string, one at a time, feeling your hands creep under her skirt, your lips on hers, hot and loving...

You felt yourself fall backwards, gasping in shock you caught yourself before you could fall off the bed. You quickly looked at Lizzie, her lips were swollen and you were sure that your own looked similar, her face glowed with a rosy tint, and her hair was mussed up but still so beautiful... And her tears were falling down her cheeks rapidly, she kept your gaze for a moment before hiding her face in her hands.

Breathless, you moved very slowly towards Elizabeth, she sobbed into her hands, not loud enough to alert anyone but just enough to make your heart feel as if it was being torn to splinters. You frantically wrapped your arms around Lizzie, in a hug that seemed to have all your feelings towards her in it, tears of your own had fallen onto her shoulder, your face buried in her neck. You both stayed that way for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry, (y/n)..." Lizzie spoke up first, her voice cracked with emotion. "No no no! It was my fault... I pushed myself onto you, Lizzie! I'm the one who should be sorry... You have a fiance! I should have just--" she cut you off, "I liked it, (y/n)... I like you... a lot." she spoke calmly. You didn't know what to say to your beloved Lizzie, so you just held her close as possible.

"I love you, (y/n)! but I can't-- we can't!" she sighed, leaning into you.

"Ciel needs me, (y/n)... perhaps if things were different... we could.."

You turned yourself to gaze into Lizzie's eyes "Things aren't different, this is now... and right now, we can't be together." you paused to find the right words "and I don't want to make you feel torn between Ciel and myself, I'd never want you make a decision like that, I want you to be happy, and I'd do anything to make you happy... even if anything really means nothing..."

Lizzie's eyes shone with tears, and the sides around her eyes were puffy and red, your heart ached to see her so distressed. You leaned in and gave her a soft peck on her forehead.

"Our feelings can be pushed away... We can live without each other... It's only for the best."

~end~


End file.
